vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Seeker of Truth (The Gamer)
Summary The Seeker of Truth, more widely known as The Lord of the Twisted Dimension, is one of the Heavenly Thousand, the thousand strongest beings in the world. He is a scientist at heart, and spends most of his time researching magic and it's branches. He's known for his spatial manipulation, at which he is the best in the world (A world with thousand of years old gods capable of engulfing all of Korea in an artificial sun), though he is knowledgeable in many other kinds of magic as well. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | At least High 7-C Name: Unknown, called The Lord of the Twisted Dimension, tough he prefers Seeker of Truth Origin: The Gamer Gender: N/A | Likely male Age: Unknown (Immortal, but described not being alive thousands of years ago as an obvious fact, implying he's still relatively young) Classification: Sorcerer, Immortal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pocket Reality Manipulation and likely Time Stop within them (Even someone like Kwon could use it), Teleportation, Flight, Dimensional Travel (Can force his way into dimensions even if they are warded against such things, as long as he knows their location), Immortality type 1 and 2 (Even after being cut in half, his android was able to talk), Energy Manipulation and Creation through it (Created the body he is using out of Mana, all of his magic use mana as well.), Teleportation Negation, Fear Manipulation with Fear, Spatial Manipulation, Void Manipulation/Pseudo-Black Hole Creation with Void, Resistance (To Void Manipulation by dimensional voids, tough he cannot move around within them, Life Manipulation normal mana barriers can block life energy manipulating spells, Power Nullification that magic nullifying orbs would make it "difficult" to use magic for him, despite the orbs being far superior to other magic nllification in-verse, Attack Reflection cannot affect him withing his own space distorting barrier and Energy Manipulation Light, kinetic energy etc. cannot pass through his space distorting barrier, only a small amount being allowed to go within so as to be able to see and talk. Anything beyond a threshold will be countered), Chakram Creation and telekinetic control over them | All previous, Forcefield Creation (Creating mana barriers is the very basic of sorcery), Energy Blast, Immortality type 3, Regeneration (Low-Godly, immortals can only be killed by dispersing their soul), Enhanced Senses (Can sense what is going on within other pocket-dimensions) likely an immense amount of others (Should have dozens to hundreds of other spells) Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to Han Jee-Han), can ignore durability with Spatial Manipulation | At least Large Town level+ (Far superior to current Han Jee-Han and Shin Sun-Il) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to the Swordsman of the church), possibly Sub-Relativistic+ reaction speed (Could see, and teleport out of the way of Shin while he's speed was amplified by 30 times with time dilatation) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely Sub-Relativistic+ (Faster than Han, who has became as fast as the swordsman normally, and can increase his speed by 30 times through time dilatation), likely has SoL 'magical attacks (Lasers and light based attacks are not uncommon among sorcerers) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Superior to a several dozens meter tall metal golem) | At least Class K, likely Class G (Should be superior to an 800 meter metal golem) Striking Strength: Town level | At least Town level Durability: Town level, Large Town level+ with sorcerer's realm, hard to hit due to spatial manipulation | Town level, Large Town level+ with barriers, hard to hit due to spatial manipulation Stamina: High (Superior to people capable of training perpetually. Could have fought for 24 hours without being worried of running out of mana) | At least twice as much as before. Range: Tens of meters with spatial manipulation Standard Equipment: None Notable | Unknown Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Comparable to Han, who has thousands of times the memory of a normal human and the calculating capability of a quantum computer. Is the most knowledgeable on spatial manipulation in a world where there are some older than humanity as a whole) | Far superior than before (800 INT to the previous 400, tough stats are exponential in nature. Weaknesses: Likes to monologue for fellow sorcerers, even tough his self-aware about it. He cannot move around while engulfed in voids and in his spatial shield. He doesn't mind stopping a fight and his attacks to discuss magic and most things related to it, or simply observe his enemies skills, letting them power up (Tough this was done with his first key, which is a remotely controlled puppet). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Spatial Manipulation *'Space Distortion Barrier': A bubble of space that is his (Literally, an ability that could teleport one anywhere in Korea failed as his space was not part of korea, or the rest of the world, but his and his only) that blocks anything not specified not to block, from light to kinetic energy. It is set so that light, sound and any other form of energy beyond a certain threshold is blocked/redirected away, and even things such as voodoo and power nullification get countered. *'Illusion Barrier': Creates pocket-dimensions overlapping with the real world by borrowing Gaia's power so as to not affect the world within battles, training and other supernatural activities. It is a branch of space manipulation, and can be used for many things such as stopping time, using the souls of the dead to create monsters (Tough, any wound done by them does not remain once the barrier is left, as they are still illusions, and only gods and Han can create monsters capable of killing and wounding people), making them time dilated compared to the real world (As of now, has only been used to make time pass faster within it, and not slower), and BFR-ing people. *'Spatial Slice:' Creates a several dozen meters long blade that "cuts" through anything that Truth seeker wishes it to, manipulating space and dimensions to separate what is being cut. *'Void:' Capable of destroying space and it's dimension on a point, creating a void that is created around him and erasing whatever is caught in it exept himself. It actievely sucks objects into it, and is even described as similiar to a bllack hole. *'Spatial Collapse:' Not actually named, nor shown directly by him, but Han could create magic that comprassed and made space explode, forcing matter to follow it's exemple. Seeker viewed this as "bruteforcing", and is far more knowledgable about space, so he should be able to use it. *'Teleportation:' Limited to a few dozen meters, he is able to activate it on tought, but still sometimes calls out it's name. Miscellaneous magic *'Magician's Realm:' Creates a several meter wide space where teleportation is countered, and the user is buffed in unknown ways. It can also block attacks from enemies far stronger than the user. *'Wind:' By saying "The Wind May Blow", winds made to repel enemies is created. Doesn't seem to greatly damage them, but it still was able to repel people with Class G lifting strenght. *'Fear:' "Fear. Fear. Fear. What a frightening name. Spread out and bring terror!" An omnidiractional spell that forces the enemies caught in it to be swallowed by their self-doubts, and only somone with such control over their mind and body that he was on the level of the top 1000 people in the world could "resist" it without the need of resistance to mind manipulation. *'Mana Barrier:' A simple barrier made out of mana around the body, it is the most elementalof magic defence. It can block life absorbing magic. *'Mana Blast:' A simple ball of mana blasted from the hand, the most elemental magic attack. It's power varies depending the users inteligence. Key: Puppet | True Body Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Space Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Void Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fear Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Creation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:The Gamer